


Family Spats

by Lady_Anon_x



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Big Brother Mycroft, Brotherly Love, Family, Fighting, Fluff, Forgiveness, Grudges, Holmes Brothers, Invite, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Minor Character Death, Q is a Holmes, Weddings, What did Q do?, Your fault, blame, i can't write smut, not actual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anon_x/pseuds/Lady_Anon_x
Summary: Mycroft invites youngest brother Q to his wedding. Sherlock is holding a grudge against Q for something that happened 5 years ago and isn't happy he's been invited. Can the brothers make up for Mycroft's big day or will it all end in fights?





	1. Family Reunion

Mondays are the worst. Q grumbled as he walked down the 4 sets of stairs to Q-Branch. First he overslept, second he is hungover, third Bond is still in Spain and so his bed is too large for him, fourth the tube was late, now he was late and fifth no one held the elevator so he had to walk down the 4 sets of stairs. 4 sets of buggering stairs!!!

 

He walked down the metal stairs, counting them as he went down. _46, 47, 48,_ and then he jumped the last step. He still could not understand why on earth someone had to put in 49 steps. Just thinking about it made him shudder. He walked through the glass door and was happy to feel in his element again, all his minions... ahem... Q-Branch members, were typing frantically, some working on new gadgets. The familiar smell of tea, coffee and a slight burning smell filled his senses.

Q stared down at the expensive looking envelop on his desk. “Morning everyone.” Q spoke loudly but didn't need to shout, “Hello Q.” and “Good morning Sir.” filled the room.

 

He opened the door to his transparent office, followed by R, Q's second in command. “Good morning Q.” She smiled cheerfully. “R, how can you possibly be happy this early on a Monday morning?” Her smile grew even wider, “Coffee and patriotism Q.” He sat down, logging onto the three computers at his desk, “Quiet night?” he gestured out a hand for her to sit. She sat down taking out her tablet, “003 was extracted from Russia at 0400, 005 was a nuisance as always, but he has been equipped and debriefed but he is awaiting the documents you were working on over night.” Q nodded his head “Ah yes.” he lifted his satchel and lifted out a red folder and handed it over the table. “Alec?” he raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed. “006 was flirting all night as usual.” Q hummed in response, “He'll ask you to dinner when he comes down today. You wait and see.” She scoffed “Yea right.” pause “Oh! These came for you during the night.” She lifted out two white envelopes.

 

Q frowned, “Letters, during the night?” he took them from R “They were scanned and x-rayed no danger.” He looked at the neat hand writing and knew exactly who it was from.

“R, will you go and give 005 the remaining files.” She simply nodded her head and left quickly, her heels tapping along the ground. He sighed and reached for his letter opener, opening the envelope carefully he pulled out an invitation, _um... what?_ Q handled the piece of card delicately as he read it.

 

MR AND MRS HOLMES

INVITES YOU TO CELEBRATE THE MARRIAGE

OF THIER SON

 _ **Mycroft Holmes**_  
TO  
_**Greg Lestrade**_

SATURDAY 23rd JUNE 2012

 

Q was speechless, he sat with his mouth hanging open as he read over the names again and again. _Mycroft Holmes to Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes to Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes to Greg Lestrade. What one was he again?_ Q set the card down and lifted the other envelope, his hands shaking as he opened it and took out a letter.

 

_Dearest Brother,  
My sincere apologies for letting you find out this way. I know it may come as a shock to you but do understand that I want you there and so do our relations no matter what you may think. Even after all that has happened I would appreciate it if you gave me a call and did come to my wedding._

_After all, it's not everyday the Ice-Man is melted, is it?_

_Wishing you well,_

_M.H_

 

At the bottom of the letter was a mobile number. Q ran his fingers through his messy hair and pinched the bridge of his nose. _I do not need this right now._ A knock on his door pulled him out of his thoughts. “What?” he sighed, “Sir, 007 is requesting your assistance.” “Of course, Thank you Tom.” He pulled up his secure line for James and put on his head set. “Needing help already Jamesy?” he smirked down the line. “Oi, none of that cheek young man.” The gruff voice on the other line chuckled. Q put the invitation and letter back into the envelope and set it aside, “What can I help you with buttercup?” “Think I've been made.” Q types on his keyboard to bring up Bonds tracking, “Oh yeah? How'd you know?” Gunshots rang out over the line, “Ah, that's how.” Q gets into the buildings cameras and pulls up the blueprints. “Ah there you are. Bond take the next right and then the second door to the left, there's a door in the room to another corridor.” Hearing more gunshots and panting he waits for Bond's confirmation. “In the corridor.” “Good now here's the tricky part, pick up that fire extinguisher and bang it against the wall in front of you.”

 

“I'd rather pick you up and bang you against the wall.” Bond grunted, “Oh please 007, I think you're losing stamina.” He heard a chuckle, “Oh yea? Let's test it when I get back.” Q switches between cameras, “Bond you've got two armed guards coming around the corner in 10 seconds.” He watches as Bond opens one of the doors that opens into the hallway and hides behind it. “Really 007? Are you 5 and playing hide and seek?” Bond spins around the door and shoots both men. “Well it worked. Now what's behind this wall?” It's an old elevator shaft that leads down into the sewer. “Oh come on Q, this is a good suit.” Q smirked, “I know. Now come on old man put your back into it.” “Why don't you come over and put your back into it?” Checking the cameras again he spots something, “Bond you've got 5 people either side of that corridor so I suggest you hurry up. You have 15 second window.” He hears the splinters being broken and looks to the corridor James is on. He watches as James moves to the back wall of and just as the assailants come around the corner, he runs and jumps into the hole.

 

“I hope there was a ladder on the other side 007.” All he could hear was deep breathing. “Of course. I'm heading down into the sewer now.” “Good I'll have transport waiting for you.” then the line cut out. He took off his headset and sighed running his hands through his already messy hair. His eyes drifted over to the crisp white envelope and he groaned, grabbing the envelope he took out the letter and his mobile, typing in the number he hit call. 3 rings.

 

“ _Mycroft Holmes.”_

 _  
_ “Ah you actually pick up your phone now? That's new.” Q smirked.

“ _I didn't think you would call.”_

 

“I almost didn't. Now what's this hoo-ha about you getting married?”

A chuckle came through the line. _“Yes, I'm getting married brother and I want you to be there.”_

 

Q frowned, “What has Sherlock got to say about me coming?”

Mycroft sighed, _“He's kicking up a fuss as usual.”_

 

“Haven't you told him he's being stupid?” Q said rolling his eyes.

“ _You know I hate to get involved with your little arguments.”_

 

“'Little arguments' are you kidding me?! He started this whole thing.” Q yelled into the phone

He heard a scoff, _“Oh don't start with the he started it. I've heard enough of it from him.”_

 

“Oh so it's my fault?”

“ _I didn't say that. You are grown men, I'm sure you can sort it out.”_

 

“He hasn't spoken to me in 5 years. You get him to apologise I'll come to the wedding.”

He hangs up on Mycroft before he could argue back, throwing his phone on the desk he gets up and makes a cup of tea.

He's sitting reading one of the reports of a new weapon when Eve Moneypenny walks through the door. “How's your hangover Q?” Eve smirked at him. Q smirked right back, “Perfectly fine Eve. How's your head, you had quite a fall.” Eve smacked him on the arm, “I thought we weren't going to talk about that.” she said sternly. Eve spots the envelope and snatches it off his desk. “I know this handwriting.” Q tries to snatch the letter back but she moves out of his way, he had just enough dignity to not try and jump for it. “Eve give it back!”she ignores him and opens the letter and reads it, “Holmes?! As in _the_ Holmes? Why is Mycroft Holmes inviting you to his wedding?” Q takes the invitation out of her hands, “None of your business Miss Noseypenny.” She gasped “Is he your ex?” Q did a TV worthy spit-take. “Oh holy God, _**no**_. Just drop it Eve.” he tried to move around her to go into the main room but she blocked him, “Are you going?” He looked at her sternly, “Drop it.” “Oh I will. For now.”

 

It was that moment R knocked on the door and entered, “007 is back.” Both Eve and Q looked confused simultaneously asking “Already?” R nodded and headed back out. Soon after, James came through the sliding door at the back of Q-Branch smiling and wearing a new grey suit. He walked into Q's office smiling, “Well now it's a party.” Q smiled “I hope you showered first.” Q's phone buzzed along the table, he picked it up and almost dropped it again his face paled. Eve and James stepped closer, “Q? You alright?” “Uh. No. I need to get out of here.” Before anyone could ask why everyone in Q-Branch gasped. They all turned to see a tall figure in a navy coat and scarf with messy hair walking up the isle to Q's office. “Oh bugger.”  
“Is that-” Eve was interrupted by Q, “Yes it is. I'm not here.” James leaned in, “It's a glass office Q, I think he's already spotted you.” James reaches for his gun but Q puts his hand on his arm, “Not necessary. I'll deal with him.” However Q panics as the man gets closer, their eyes meet and his are cold. Q reaches over the desk and pushes the button at the side, the door slams closed and the light turns from green to red. The man gets to the glass door and smiles, “Oh come now, we both know I can get through this.”

 

He takes out a key-card and slips it into the door, the light turns green and the door unlocks. “Now would you stop being childish.” Q points at him “Do not come into this office.” The man stops at the door-frame and then purposely makes a show of putting his foot inside the office. Q scoffs, “And you're calling me childish?” The man smiled “You were always so territorial as a child, I see that hasn't changed.” Q sighed, “What do you want, Sherlock?” Sherlock walked into the office and sat down in Q's office chair. “Mycroft says you wanted to apologise to me.” Q snapped. “Absolutely not! Now get out of my chair Lockie before I put you in a headlock.” Sherlock scoffed, “Please, like you could catch me. You've gained a bit of weight since I last saw you.” Q rolled his eyes, “That's because the last time you saw me I was 20.” Sherlock leant forward on Q's desk, “And who's fault was that?” Q put his hands on his hips and raising his voice “Yours!”

 

Sherlock's eyes flicked around the room, flicking over Eve and then James who were standing shocked by the bickering. He smiled evilly “Oh my my you have been busy.” “Oh don't start.” Sherlock stood up and moved around to the side farthest from Q. He looked James up and down, “So this is the man have sex with my brother?”  
“THAT'S IT!” Q lunged for Sherlock, tackling him to the ground. James was about to intervene but Eve stopped him, “Do you really want to get in the middle of this?” she said smiling. Sherlock had pushed Q off him and straddled him and began... tickling him? Q burst out into fits of giggles, “Stop it!” he cried out, Q grabbed Sherlock by the hair and flipped him over, now having the upper hand he put a struggling Sherlock in a headlock. He face was now close to Sherlock's, their long legs were in tangles with each other. “Not another word, Sherlock. You hear me?”

 

Sherlock was interrupted in his reply by a new voice. “Oh. Honestly. Sherlock I told you to wait for me.” Looking up slightly Q saw extremely shiny shoes and an umbrella point. Q got up off of Sherlock, using him as a support which made Sherlock groan. “I was fine Mycroft. I had the situation all under control.” That made Mycroft and Q snort at the same time and Eve and James whipped their heads to the two men, their snorts sounded identical. Mycroft turned to Eve and smiled, “Ah Miss Moneypenny. Could you tell M I will be up to see him shortly.” Eve nodded and turned to Q, “I'll talk to you soon?” Q nodded and she left.

 

James took this moment to speak. “What in God's name is going on here?” Q sighed, “Bond this is Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes. My older brothers.” If Q wasn't so frustrated he would take a picture of James' face. “What?” Sherlock piped up, “I'm sure hearing impairment is not good for a double O agent.” “Sherlock shut up.” Q spat.

Turning to Mycroft, “Why are you two here?” Mycroft stood straighter, “You said you wanted Sherlock to apologise to you, well here he is.” Sherlock gaped, “You said **he** was going to apologise to **me**.” Mycroft sat down, on Q's office chair, “Well I lied.”  
James interrupted again, “Apologise for what?” Q turns to James, “Sherlock thinks it's my fault that-” Sherlock pointed at Q, “It _is_ your fault. You know it!” Before Q could respond, his phone rang. As did James'. Then Mycroft's. Sherlock scoffed, “Oh am I the only one not invited to the party?” Q smirked, “Yes actually, let the adults take care of this, Sherlock. Go home.”

 

“Adults? I'm older than you!” Sherlock shouted at his brother's back.

 

Q laughed and spoke to R when walking past, “See that he doesn't leave with anything.” Looking back at Sherlock who was inspecting his workspace.

“Search him thoroughly.” He added winking.


	2. I Can Shout Louder Than You.

Q, James and Mycroft were all in an elevator, sounds like the start of a bad joke,after a quick briefing and negotiations on dates off for the wedding they were now headed back down to Q-Branch. Q was nervous, not because he didn't even want to think about the state his branch might be in but because he hasn't managed to talk to James this entire time, whose list of questions will only be getting longer. He felt awkward, his big brother and partner being in a confined space. These never ended well.

“So, 007, am I alright to call you James?” James nodded, “Good, just how long have you been with my brother?” Q exhaled sharply, “Mycroft, can you stop playing the interfering big brother for just five minutes? Don't you have someone else you can annoy, like Anthea or this Greg?” Mycroft huffed dramatically, “Oh you are no fun. Anthea is taking my meetings today and Gregory is busy at the station.” Q slanted his head confusingly, “Station? Just what does this Gregory Lestrade do?” Mycroft smirked, “I'm surprised you haven't looked him up yet.” “I have missions to run, gadgets to make and agents to keep in line. Somehow your love life is not in my top five.”

“You should go and see Sherlock.” Q scoffed, “Oh subtle subject change.” Mycroft narrowed his eyes, “I'm serious here E-” “Ah. No name calling.” Q pointed a finger at Mycroft who only rolled his eyes, “Oh, must be a new relationship if you haven't told him your name. How do you expect to be around family and have him not find out?”  
“ _He_ is still in the room you know.” James piped up. “James please.” Q sighed for what he felt like was the billionth time today. “Even if I wanted to see Sherlock, I wouldn't now where he lived.” Mycroft smiled “Oh don't worry. What are big brothers for, eh? He lives at 221B Baker Street.” The elevator finally reached the Q-Branch floor and James and Q stepped out, “I'll check up on you later brother dear.” Q grimaced “Please don't.” The doors began closing, “Go see him!” Mycroft shouted.

Q took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, “I suppose you have questions.” James just looked at him. “We'll go to my office.” They walked back into the main room and Q ignored the looks everyone was giving him. “Anything happen, R?” R walked over to him with a steaming cup of Earl Grey. “He refused to leave for the first 10 minutes and disrupted Tom and Sarah, he caused one fire and blew up one of the-” She leaned in and whispered, “Special pens.” Q groaned, “Of course he did. He never could help himself when it came to my stuff.” Q walks into his office and unlocks the dark oak door at the back. He flops down on the black leather sofa tilting his head back he doesn't look at James when he walks in, locks the door and sits beside him.

Q sighs, “OK, you get 3 questions, hit me with it.” James grunted, “Where to start?” “That counts as one.” Q smirked, “I get why you didn't tell me _they_ were your brothers but why didn't you tell me you _had_ brothers?” Q is silent for a moment, “I don't know really, I've spent so long not talking about them to anyone that they don't really come up in my mind any more.”  
“Do you see them often?” “No, well I see Mycroft from time to time in meetings, he holds a 'minor position in the British government' so when I do see him it's strictly business.” He made air quotes to emphasise his point. James snorted in response to which Q smiled, “As for Sherlock, we haven't spoken in 5 years. Well, he stopped speaking to me, he moved away and I lost him. I could have searched for him obviously, I just didn't want to. I refuse to apologise to him.” James looks at Q inquisitively “What did you do?” Q waves a finger at him, “Ah ah, 3 questions are up and, for the record, _I_ didn't do anything.”  
James was about to protest when he got a lap full of Quartermaster, “Now, I haven't seen you in what feels like forever. Are we really going to sit here talking about my brothers?”

James grins wickedly.

{oOo}

“I take it back.” Q panted “You're not losing stamina.” Bond grinned and released Q's hands from above his head, they immediately wrapped around James' neck pulling him in close. “Told you I'd rather bang you against the wall.” Q tried to hide a laugh and couldn't and soon James joined in. He slapped James' arm gently, “Come on, get off. I have a branch to run.” James got off Q and sat back against the sofa, Q grunted as he got up and tried to locate his clothes. “Come on James, do you really have to throw my clothes to the far side of the room?” James just laughed as he started pulling on his own clothes and they dressed in comfortable silence. Q was redoing his tie when James spoke, “Are you going to see him?” Q's hands stumbled a bit with the tie and after a few attempts he dropped his hands to his sides, “I honestly don't know.” James stepped towards him and started to do up his tie. “You should, if I had siblings I would want to keep in contact with them.” Q snorted, “If you had Sherlock as a brother you'd shoot him.”

James tucked the newly tied tie back into Q's cardigan, “I still haven't forgotten about Mycroft's little slip up. So it's an 'E' huh?” Q patted his cheek. “I'll tell you when we get home.” James groaned, “You've waited this long, you can wait a few more hours also I don't need Sherlock blurting it out when we go see him later.” James grinned and slapped Q on the ass making him yelp before walking out of the office.

{oOo}

When Q got off quite early, 3pm. That's a new record. He said goodbye to his escort and then made his way up to his apartment. He swiped the key-card in and then typed in the password, he got in and set his bag down and hung up his coat. While taking off his shoes he was greeted by his two favourite people, well.. not people. Max and Sir Fluffy Mc Snowpants the 4th, Snowy for short, Max was a Blue Russian and Snowy was a white British Shorthair that James got him when one of his older cats died. Q has been devastated by the loss of Gracie, so when James came back from a mission he went straight to Q with a small white cat under his coat, Q was delighted.

He picked up Max as he made his way into the apartment, James was sat on the sofa eating chocolate ice-cream and watching... Q started to laugh, “Is that Legally Blonde?” “Yes. Now shush Elle has just been dumped and is really sad.” Q dropped down beside James, the cat now purring as Q scratched behind it's ear. James handed Q a spoon and they both started eating the ice-cream soon entranced in the movie. “How did she even like a guy like Warner? I mean come on he's obviously a complete prick.” Q laughed, “I guess I can kind of see the appeal, he is kind of attractive but I do prefer Emmet.” James swiped ice-cream onto Q's nose, “Oh really?” They both collapsed in fits of giggles, Q loved times like this, James and him cuddling on the sofa, the cats sleeping at Q's feet it couldn't get any better.

James squeezed his boyfriend, “Isn't there something you're supposed to be telling me?” Q grinned, “Ah yes. Care to take a guess? I'll give you 3.” James thought for a moment then grinned, “Emmet?” “No.” “Eoin?” “Nope.” “Edward?” Q snorted “Oh good gracious no. You ready for this?” James brought Q up so he was sitting sideways on his lap, “OK, it's Ethan.” James hummed, “Ethan... Ethan. Hmm I like it.” He curled his fingers in Q's hair and brought him in for a kiss.

Pulling back James grinned again, “Forgetting something else?” Q sighed, “No, come one let's go get this over with.”

{oOo}

James and Q got out of the taxi at the door that says 221. James paid the man and stood beside Q, “Ready?” Q sighed, “No but what the heck.” He walked up to the door and straightened the knob and knocked 5 times. An older woman opened the door, “Oh hello, you must be E.T, Sherlock said you'd knock 5 times precisely. Amazing how he knows things isn't it.” “It's Ethan actually, Mrs...?” “Hudson. Sherlock is just up the stairs and I'm just down the hall if you need me.”  
Q walked up the stairs and had to skip the top one and lunge up. _Honestly what is it with odd numbered stairs._ He knocked again on the door and was greeted by a short man with blonde hair. “Ah, come on in have a seat.” He walked over to the hallway and shouted “Sherlock, you have new clients.” Q walked forward into the room inspecting it, “Actually we're not-” “Come to apologise have you?” Sherlock walked into the room wearing his usual shirt, trousers and a blue silk dressing gown. Q simply glared at him as he walked forward and took a seat on the black leather seat that sat in front of the fireplace.

“Uh, Sherlock, introductions?” the shorter man said, Sherlock's eyebrows went up, “Hmm? Oh right. John this is E.T, E.T this is John.” Q put his hands on his hips, “Really? You're _still_ calling me that?” He turned to John, “You can call me Q.” and stuck out his hand, John took it. “Well with a name like E.T-” “It's not my real name obviously.” Q snapped. “And uh, who's your friend?” “That's his boyfriend John. Mr James Bond 007 of MI-6.” Sherlock said giving James a look. “How did you know that?” James asked. “Hacked into his files. Obviously.” Sherlock sounded board. “Hacked?! You HACKED into my computer?!” Q shouted, he was so close to decking his brother. Sherlock yawned in response, “Sherlock.” John said quite aggressively, Sherlock looked at him confused, “Not good?” John shook his head. “Who are you exactly?” Q asked John. “I'm his partner.” Q almost fainted. “P-partner? As in...” “As in we are like you and Mr Bond E.T come on we all know what sex is and what-not. We're not five.” Q snorted and rolled his eyes, “Says the one using my childhood nickname.” John interrupted “Sorry who are you?” Q pointed at Sherlock “I'm his brother.” John turned around to Sherlock, “What?” “Yes John I'm sure I told you about him.” “You did. You told me he was dead.” “You did what?!” Q shouted again. Sherlock stood up and stretched, “Oh please. Did you tell your boyfriend about me?” “That is not the same Sherlock!” Sherlock smirked and stepped forward, “Of course. It's a risk of security for you to be sleeping around with one of the agents in your care.”

Something within Q snapped and in a split second his fist was connecting with his brothers cheek. Sherlock staggered back and Q was about to hit him again when arms came around his waist to stop him from jumping Sherlock. “James get off me! He deserves it!” James' voice was low “Stop it.” it sent shivers down Q's spine and he stopped squirming, “Done?” Q nodded and was let go.

John looked to be doing the same to Sherlock and then turned to Q and James. “What is it you're here for?” “Family business.” Q said sitting down on the sofa against the wall, James sat next to him. “Yes he needs to apologise to me.” Sherlock pointed at Q who gritted his teeth “Sherlock, we've been through this, it wasn't my fault.”

“Yes it is. You ruined it.” Sherlock snapped.

“If you hadn't been so forceful it wouldn't have ended up the way it did.”

“We had a bond. A connection and you wrecked it.” Sherlock pointed at Q.

Q scoffed “Oh get over yourself, Sherlock.”

“We did! I will never forgive you for destroying that.” Sherlock storms out and slams the door to his bedroom. “Oh of course run away like you always do!” he turned to James, “This was a mistake let's go home.” Q then stormed down the stairs.

John turned to James, “Do you know what this is about?”

James shook his head. “Haven't the foggiest.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse... I really don't... I've just been lazy and I apologise.  
> But hey... better late then never... *Nervous Laughter*

Mycroft was stuck in a meeting. Again. He internally sighed as he listened to some low level politician who thinks he knows best, he took notes on what this guy was saying making sure to get every idea he could out of his words. He then let his eyes drift to the speaker trying to find out more.

_Cats – one, no two. One grey and one white._

_He has a toothpaste stain on his tie. His **blue** tie which makes it so much more noticeable._

_His eyes slowly wandered down his £200 suit noting the wrong sewing pattern in the button meaning he sewed it back on. The wrong way._

Just when Mycroft thought it couldn't get any worse he looked at the shoes.

_Oh **goodness** the shoes. Scuff marks at the toes and dirt along the edges._

Mycroft rolled his eyes and reached for the vibrating phone in his pocket.

**One New Message – 12:54pm - John Watson.**

Mycroft types in his password and opens the message.

**OK let me get this right. YOU HAVE ANOTHER BROTHER!? Why am I only hearing about it when the guy turns up at our flat and ends up punching Sherlock in the face? Sherlock wont explain to me what happened so I'm getting you to do it. Now.**

Mycroft pinched the bridge of his nose and typed a quick reply.

**To: John Watson**

**I have no interest in my brothers little argument. I am in a very important meeting John.**

He hit send and within minutes he got a reply.

**One New Message – 1:02pm - John Watson.  
Yet you are texting me.  
'Little argument' This guy Q? (What kind of name is that?) He punched Sherlock, I doubt that is a little argument.**

Instead of replying, Mycroft decided to text Q.

**To: E.T**

**Why am I hearing that you punched Sherlock. I thought I told you two to make up not make things worse.**

**One New Message – 1:15pm**

**First things first, he deserved it!  
He was being a prat. Unless he apologises to me for all of this you can count me out of the wedding.**

Mycroft sighed and re-locked his phone. Anthea tapped his shoulder indicating that the meeting was over, he stood and shook hands with all the politicians and wished them a good day. He almost got caught up in a conversation with the most annoying, egotistic, prat politician in all of the UK if it wasn't for Anthea saying he needed to immediately attend another meeting. He loved Anthea so much. Walking out to his car Anthea held open the door, “So what is next, my dear?” She slid in next to her boss on her phone, “Next is lunch with your fiancé.” Mycroft perked up at the sound of that, “How-” “His schedule is just fine, he should be there only 6 minutes late today, which is a new personal best.” Mycroft smiled, “I should just marry you.” Anthea smiled “I took care of that already, we've been married for 7 years.” They both chuckled, “Well, Gregory will just be my bit on the side then.” Anthea raised her hand to her heart in mock “Mr Holmes! I am surprised at you.” The two burst into fits of giggles.  
“Here we are, Mr Holmes.” “Thank you. I'll be finished in... 47 minutes.” Anthea snorted, “54, minutes, you need time for a cheeky snog.” She grinned, “Honestly darling, I'm not a horny teenager.” Anthea raised her eyebrow, “Really? I know that one of those statements is true though.” She laughed, “Go on, you're wasting time.” Mycroft got out of the car and made his way into the restaurant to find his fiancé.

Greg stood when he saw Mycroft and kissed him on the cheek in greeting, “Good Afternoon, Gregory.” “Hey Myc.” Mycroft rolled his eyes as he sat down, “Honestly, Gregory, my mother named me Mycroft. The least you could do is use it properly.” Greg waved his hand, “Yes, yes I know.” The waiter soon came to take their order and after several minutes of debating Greg convinced Mycroft to have the Chicken Louisiana with him, _Who needs chicken and bacon, Gregory?_  
The waiter soon came back with their drinks and set down Greg's coke, Mycroft's apple juice and a cup of tea. Greg stopped the waiter, “Sorry Miss, we didn't order that.” Mycroft just groaned, not giving Greg any time to question why Q slid into the seat between the two. “No, I did. Thank you Denise.” he said smiling to the waitress. Picking up the tea and taking a quiet sip he groaned, “Oh that's good.” Mycroft rubbed a hand down his face and Greg stared at the unfamiliar man. “So you must be Q, I've heard interesting things about you.” Q smiled and shook the detective's hand, “I've heard nothing of you.” Greg looked over to Mycroft, “Oh really?”  
“Q, what are you doing here?” Mycroft asked, slightly irritated. Q shrugged, “R went out to lunch with 006 and she insisted I go out too but since I had to leave James in charge I decided to have a lovely lunch with my brother and his fiancé. That I have heard nothing about, might I add. So in saying that, Mr Lestrade, you've been married before.” Knowing it wasn't a question, Greg stuttered a little, “I'd ask how you know but I think I am used to this.” Q hummed. “Yes... so who was it?” Mycroft took a sip of his juice, “I'm surprised you don't know, brother dear. After all, Jane was a good friend of yours, no?” Q's mouth dropped open, “Jane? As in Jane Skinner?!” Greg's eyes widened, “You know her?” Q laughed, “We went to uni together. We meet occasionally for drinks. Which means **you're** the 'overworking, stubborn, egotistic S.O.B.' I kept hearing about.” Q kept laughing at the look on the man's face. “Oh relax, she told me you ended on goodish terms.” Greg laughed, “As if that woman could say anything goodish.” This comment left Q and Greg crying with laughter. Their food arrived and the couple tucked in while Mycroft asked for an extra plate, Greg looked at Mycroft confused until the waiter came back with a plate and Mycroft put a small portion of his dinner onto it and handed it to Q. Q simply smiled and tucked into the dish without a word, Mycroft gave a small smile.  
Greg would later find out that the two men did this because Mycroft was very insecure of his weight so Q would help eat off his plate and it became a habit.

When Greg finished and put down his cutlery he turned to Q, “You are coming to the wedding... right?” Q sighed, “He's being a baby.”  
“You're both being babies.”  
“Mycroft, he told is partner I was _dead_!”

“Why the feud anyway? What happened?” Mycroft stilled and Q turned to Greg, “Well, it all started during one of Sherlock's pirate games. I **told** him it couldn't be a pirate.” “ _She_ Q, s _he_ couldn't be a pirate.” Greg choked on his coke, “ _She?!_ ”  
Q smiled and was about to jump right into the story when his phone began buzzing along the table.

Now, these happy moments were rare for the Holmes boys, it was as if life paused for a fraction of time and they could stay there.  
But they can't, and time goes on. So it is time to return to our regular show of terrorism and crime that our boys know all too well.

The three men looked down at the table. “Excuse me a moment please.” Q lifted the phone to answer when another buzzing noise started, Q's eyes darted towards his brother as they both answered their phones.  
“Q.”

“Holmes.”

Immediately after this Q jumped from the table, grabbed his bag and ran out of the restaurant. Greg turned to the remaining Holmes to ask what was wrong but Mycroft shook his head. He hung up the phone and took out his wallet. “There's been a shooting in Whitehall. 6's men are there, we need to go.” The two men left to meet Anthea by the car along with extra security guards.

Mycroft got out at Whitehall, with Greg and Anthea following behind they entered the building. Shouting began to fill the empty halls as Mycroft and Greg got closer to the lifts, rounding the corner was John holding Sherlock's arm as Sherlock shouted at the desk clerk.  
“Oh for goodness sakes Sherlock, come on.”  
Mycroft shouted over to the two men. Sherlock looked over to his brother, “Mycroft where is he?” They all stepped into the elevator, “Where he always is.”

Q-Branch was in chaos, the clacking of keyboards was inescapable, papers lying everywhere, members on the phones. It was a mess. The group walked up the isle to the figure hunched over 3 different keyboards and all the big screens showing something different. One of the technicians stood up, “Q, I've got them!” Q simply waved a hand at the technician who understood the action and gave the leader his tablet. Q, with ease, plugged the tablet in and brought up the security footage. “Sir, an unidentified person is trying to access the comms.” “Put them through.”

A crackle of static later and a gruff voice came through the speakers, “Well it's about bloody time!” “For Christ sake Alec, what are you doing?!” “Oh you know, engaging in gun fights, the usual banter. R, managed to snag an earpiece from our dead friend here and here we are.”

“R? What the hell is she doing there?!” “Just ran into 006 here, purely by coincidence... Oooooh Q there's a raspberry and chocolate scone here if you want it?” Q laughed, “Maybe later, Right now I need your status.” Open fire continued to blast through the speakers, “I've been shot in the blasted leg, through and through. Hurts like a bitch though.” “R, such language, EVAC is on the way, ETA 15 minutes. 006, I need that earpiece, any visuals you want to give me would be good too.”

“10 guys jumped us, Russians, 5 left, two at the door, three to the toilet door. Hang on, let me see if I can-”

“NO!” The connection dropped and all Q got was static, “Report! 006, R, somebody report!” “Agent down! Oh fuck, 006, Alec, stay with me!” Q turned to face Q-Branch, “Somebody get me a god-damn visual! R, give me a bloody status report!” “Um, 006 been shot in the chest, um, suspected punctured lung. Come on Alec, sit up. He needs medical! Now!”

The only visual Q could get was the street camera across from the cafe, “EVAC is still 10 minutes away, R you need to try and get out of there, 5:1 are not good odds!” “I won't be able to carry him.” Q closed his eyes, inhaled deeply and placed both hands on the table firmly, “R... if need be... you need to leave without him.” A dead silence fell over Q-Branch, everyone stopped to look at Q.

“Q, are you crazy? I can't just leave him here!”

Just when Q thought it couldn't get any worse, a second SUV pulled up outside the cafe. “R, listen to me, you have maybe 30 seconds before another 6 heavily armed guys burst through that front door. You better move it. Right **now** R, that's an order!” “I will not leave an agent to die.”

In the next 2 minutes, Q can't tell if it went by too quickly or too slowly but he can recall every detail.

“Q, you should really eat this scone I've found. You love the chocolate chips inside.” “Stop this R. Get out of there!” The doors to the cafe were busted open and gunshots rained fire over the comms.

“Q...” Q turned off the speakers and put on a headset, walking away from the group. James knew what that meant, it happened more often than one would think. Q wouldn't subject his branch to these sounds. The sounds of an agents last words.  
Q walked back slowly over to the desk, he took off the headset and it slipped through his fingers to the floor. The clacking noise echoed in the quiet room as Q broke, he swept everything off the desk in one solid move. James stepped forward but an arm stopped him, Sherlock walked slowly over to his little brother, he spun Q around and pulled him into a tight hug. He ran his long fingers through Q's messy locks, whispering in his ear.

Q pulled away from his brothers embrace and walked towards the rest of the group, his eyes red,

“I'll go. I'll go to the wedding.”

 


End file.
